Henry the green engine
by kristinalprime23
Summary: henry is the number three engine on sodor but it was with some difficulties.
1. welsh coal

henry was sad.

oh I suffer dreadfully and no one cares. he said mournfully.

what do you think is wrong driver? the fat controller asked.

I think it's the coal, we had a bad lot come in and it is by far the worst. the driver replied.

maybe we can try that welsh coal it might suit henry better. the fat controller observed.

that might be the answer sir, said the fireman.

the next morning when henry woke up his fireman was stoking his fire and preparing it.

he used the welsh coal, first he used small pieces then put larger ones around it.

whoosh, your spoiling my fire, henry stated.

just you wait and see we will have a roaring fire in no time. the fireman stated.

at knaphord station henry was waiting with his train.

hello henry how do you feel? sir topham hat asked.

fine sir. henry answered.

this welsh coal is doing wonders for henry sir, said the driver.

good, now no record breaking please, you will have to hold him back. said the fat controller.

no worries sir, henry won't need holding back, we will keep him in check. said the driver.

good, the fat controller said then climbed on board.

when henry reached Elsbridge he arrived few minutes before Thomas.

hurry up lazybones I can't be kept waiting by silly tank engines like you. and henry was off like a rocket.

whoosh, have you seen anything like that? Thomas asked his coaches.

no we haven't, they replied.


	2. the flying kipper

the harbor was where all sorts of ships from far away places come with there goods and passengers. there's a port for each of them.

there where fishing boats that used one of the ports, they where then loading there catch into a special train to be taken by rail to places far away.

this is the train the railway men call the flying kipper.

that evening henry was resting in the sheds his driver climbed down and spoke in a whisper.

don't tell Gordon, but if we pull the kipper nicely sir topham hat will allow us to pull the express. the driver stated.

henry was excited.

oh hurrah, cried henry.

at five "o" clock henry was ready.

men hustled and bustled then when the last door banged the guard shown his green lamp.

the kipper was ready.

come along don't fuss, come along don't fuss. henry panted.

trock, trick, alright, alright. the vans shuddered.

that is better, that is better. henry stated.

they where going very well the morning began to break. and the signals shown green, however one was yellow but when the driver reduced steam to stop the signal shown green.

alright henry away we go. he said. but they couldn't know that a fall of snow forced the arm of the signal down and that the points set to a siding where frozen.

in the siding was a goods train, the fireman and the driver where in the brakevan drinking coco.

the kipper is do. said the guard.

who cares this is good coco. the fireman stated.

come on fireman back to our engine. the driver stated.

they got out just in time.

(crash, bang, shudder)

poor henry laid dazed and surprised on his side.

sir topham hat spoke to him.

the signal was down sir, he stated.

it wasn't your fault henry ice and snow caused the accident, I'm sending you to Crewe a fine place for sick engines they will give you a new shape then you will be better than you did before. said the fat controller.

yes, sir, henry stated but was unsure.

when henry returned he was felling much better, and received a hero's welcome when he arrived. everyone came to admire his new shape and he pulled the express so smoothly that Gordon became jealous but that's another story.


	3. whistles and sneezes

a few days had pasted after henry returned from crewe he felt much better, Gordon was complaining.

"its not fair, that henry goes galavanting off to crew and he comes back feeling like he is better than us." he said with annoyance. "and theres another thing, Henry whistles to much. it isn't wrong but we just don't do it." poor henry didn't feel cheerful now he felt sad.

percy felt sorry for henry.

"I'm glad your home and loved hearing your whistling." he said. henry smiled slightly but his face soon fell as Gordon went away to collect his coaches.

"poop-poop good bye henry, we are glad your back but remember what I said about whistling." and Gordon was gone.

later henry arrived at Edwards station to see that Edward was already there.

"i am glad your home henry." he said but before he could do anything else the two jumped slightly as they heard a sort of wailing noise.

"shh, do you hear that?" asked Edward.

"that sounds like Gordon, and it ought to be Gordon but Gordon never whistles like that." said henry.

indeed it was Gordon, he was purple in the boiler and his whistle was jammed and he rushed threw Edwards station, whistling like a rocket, he didn't look at henry, and he didn't look at Edward. as soon as he rounded the bend he was gone.

henry chuckled. "it isn't wrong but we just don't do it." he explained to Edward what Gordon had said.

meanwhile Gordon was rocketing down the line whistling fit to burst.

when he arrived at the station sir topham hatt shouted.

"TAKE HIM AWAY AND STOP THAT NOISE!" he shouted. poor Gordon slunk out of the station and into a siding where a workman climbed up with a sledge hammer and knocked it into place. the silence was enormous.

the next day, henry was pulling his coaches to the station when he passed under a bridge, he whistled to some boys.

"peep-pip-peep hello" he said, but the boys didn't wave back, nor did they take his name or number, they thought it funny to drop stones on him instead.

the coaches sobbed. "they broken our glass, they broken our glass." they said.

the passengers where not hurt but they were very cross.

"CALL THE POLICE." they said.

"never mind, but can you all keep a secret?" asked the driver.

"yes, yes" said the passengers.

"well then henry is going to sneeze at those boys." he explained.

a bit later henry was waiting at the station as a lot of people, where wanting to see henry do it.

"remember to keep all windows and doors closed, henry has plenty of soot in his smoke box." the driver said. "he is very excited, aren't you old boy?" henry couldn't answer but he did wink at his driver.

when they neared the bridge, they saw the boys and there stones.

"get ready henry, sneeze hard when I tell you" he said then. "NOW"

"AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" henry shot soot all over the boys and they soon ran like jackrabbits. later that evening, Gordon returned home to find that it was empty but not for long.

"it isn't wrong" said a familer voice. " but we just don't do it"

Gordon wasn't sure but he thought the voice belonged to henry.

THE END.


End file.
